


You're It

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And a demon, And making tag terrifying, Because he's a jerk, Bill hanging out with the twins, Demon flirting, Games, Golf, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human rituals, Just to mess with Dipper, M/M, Mystery Twins, Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill discovers tag. It's about as horrifying as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr story.

"Hey Kids!" Bill cheered bursting into the attic. They started and Mabel's golf club slipped through her hands and went flying out the window with a loud crash. 

Outside a scream and a crash could be heard, followed by Stan's yell of, "Golide!" 

"Oops." Mabel sounded slightly repentant despite the grin on her face.

"You can fix that right?" Dipper asked around a chuckle and Mabel shrugged.

"Do you really want me to?" They both thought about their Gruncle's 'wife' and shuddered in horror. 

"As glad as I am that you two little Hellion's destroyed your great aunt." Bill cut in, floating up to them and wrapping an arm around each of the young teenager's shoulders. "Lets get back to what's important here, me."

Dipper snorted. "Did you need something?" He asked a little wearily but with evident amusement shining through. 

"I'm so glad you asked Pine Tree!" Bill chirped knocking his bulbous pyramid shaped head against the male twin's. Dipper winced as one of the sharp edges scraped his cheek and Mabel giggled, reaching out to prod at the point closest to her. "Today I was watching over-"

"Spying on." Dipper corrected.

"-this town of idiotic flesh bags when I saw the most interesting human ritual in the park."

"Human ritual?" Mabel muttered looking incredulous. 

"What, human ritual are you talking about?" Dipper asked wearily.

"The one where one flesh bag hunts down a group of flesh bags and infects one of them." Bill explained. "And then the infected flesh bag has to hunt down another and spread the disease to them instead! It looked fun!"

"That," the male twin looked concerned, "sounds like a viral outbreak. Shouldn't we be-"

"Oh you mean tag!" Mabel cut in looking delighted. Bill snapped the fingers slung over Dipper's shoulder and pointed at her, causing her twin to choke. 

"That's it!" 

"So you want to play tag?" Now that Mabel knew what Bill was talking about she looked positively over the moon. "Yes! I love tag!" Squealing she spun out from under Bill's arm and patted him on the side of his head. "You're it!" She declared as she rushed out the door, leaving Bill and Dipper alone.

Slowly Bill began to go from excited to maniacal as he turned to face Dipper. "You hear that Pine Tree?" He hummed his hands Beginning to glow blue. "I'm it."

Dipper paled and rapidly scrambled away from the demon and out the attic door. "Mabel wait for me!"


End file.
